Steelhead
The Steelhead is a powerful strain of Chimera which are believed to be a superiorly engineered version of the Hybrid variant. Overview The Steelhead strain can be easily recognised from their metallic headgear they wear, hence their name. Steelheads possess heavy armor which allows them to be the forefront of any battle where they lead lower Chimeran strains in combat. They are capable, and even willing, to endure any form of punishment to advance the Chimeran invasion, even if they must die in the process. Steelheads are taller than a Hybrid, though their stooped posture means they do stand somewhat shorter in practice. They are often considered the Chimeran equivalent of a commissioned officer and act as commanders that lead allies into battle, especially Hybrids. Hybrids are also noticeably more aggressive when led by a Steelhead. Considered much more durable then a standard Hybrid, they can even survive a direct hit from a grenade. By 1957, Steelheads have taken on a more supportive role as they stay in the rear of the Chimeran group instead of the front, which allows them to spot and open fire at enemies with their Augers, safely behind the ranks of other Chimera. Their role of leading the charge in battle appears to have been given to Hybrids, Ravagers and Brawlers. ''Resistance: Fall of Man Steelheads are first encountered in Manchester - "The Cathedral" after Nathan Hale killed the huge swarm of Leapers that attacked and killed several British soldiers. In combat, Steelheads make use of Auger Rifles which are capable of tunneling through walls which make an assault by Steelheads almost unstoppable. They appear frequently throughout the game, often seen leading Hybrids into battle, and are known to be one of the toughest enemy infantry types. General strategies *Steelheads often attack with a squad of Hybrids, and they can prove to be very problematic, so they should be the player's primary target. Because of their size, they are often underestimated in terms of speed, however they move roughly the same speed as the smaller Hybrids. *Their Auger Rifles will become an incredible annoyance, but the player can see where they're tunneling through the wall from, so move before they get through to the player. Continuously moving and shooting with the M5A2 Folsom Carbine or Bullseye will prove effective. Another way is to equip the L23 Fareye and use the concentrate ability on their head for a quick and easy kill. **Alternatively, the player can use the "up close and personal" technique with the Rossmore 236. *The Backlash Grenade serves as a valuable countermeasure against Steelheads. Resistance 2 Steelheads are first encountered in the town of Orick, where Hale travels in, in order to reach the Chimeran battleship.They appear more slimmed down and have a different type of armor on their head. They are however, much better fighters in close quarters than in ''Fall of Man, and have a powerful kick in the Co-op campaign. If within close-quarters, Steelheads will fight with their hands rather than using their Augers. They are armed with the newly standard Auger Mark II, and are seen leading even Titans into battle. Their size also varies, as seen in the co-op mode, with Steelhead Overseers being as large as Ravagers. They are often seen fighting alongside Ravagers, who probably command and lead the Steelheads. Like Hybrids, they now have full access to their weapon's features, including the energy shield, which they deploy often. Steelheads are also the most common elite Chimera (Primarchs and Overseers) seen in co-op. The highest ranked command structure yet encountered in Resistance 2, was comprised of 5 Steelhead Overseers, in Holar Tower, Iceland. However, they were assassinated by Specter Team. Strategy *The fastest way to kill a Steelhead is with a slow-motion headshot from the Fareye. This should allow you to drop them before they can fire off too many shots from their Auger. *Another good tip is to use their Auger Mark II against them. The Auger's thermal scope should allow you to counter the Steelhead's own ability to shoot through walls. *Due to their size, it should not be very hard for the player to hit a Steelhead with a couple of grenades or rockets, sure enough this amount of force will take these Chimera down. ''Resistance: Retribution Steelheads are first encountered in Bonn level of "Waterfall Chamber", where James Grayson is attempt to rescue Raine Bouchard by following the tubes in the conversion facility in Bonn of Germany, appearing sparingly and usually alongside other enemies to maximize their lethality. Strategy *Unlike in the console games, the Steelheads are not quite as strong defensively. It won't take much more ammunition than it would for a normal Hybrid to defeat a Steelhead. *Recommended weapons are the Razor, Fareye, and Storm Rifle. Resistance 3 The Steelheads made their first appearance when they attacked Joseph Capelli and Tommy Dean in Haven when they tried to return back to their underground base. The Steelheads also have a different kind of head gear. If a player shoots the Steelhead's head, the helmet might get knocked off and you are able to see that the head is similar to a Hybrid's head and unlike the ones in ''Resistance 2. Strategy *Due to constantly using its Auger's shield barrier, it is recommend in outflanking a Steelhead and attacking from multiple sides or the player can shoot its cooling pack if the player can't flank it. *EMP Grenade can disable the shield. *The Deadeye is more effective than the Marksman, when taking on a Steelhead at a distance. *The HE.44 Magnum is surprisingly very effective as it only takes 2 rounds, provided the rounds are detonated, to kill a Steelhead. *In certain situations, the Sledgehammer is also a good weapon to use against Steelheads. *In close quarters, the Rossmore is decent in taking down these Chimera, especially if done with the element of surprise. Enemy Journal ''Resistance: Burning Skies Steelheads make their first appearance in the Dry Docks of New York, where they attack the naval base in Bayonne of New Jersey, which belonging to the Minutemen. Tom Riley is able to acquire an Auger from any of the Steelheads in the level and use it. They are easy to defeat in Burning Skies as their AI exclusively deploys a shield and fires from their current position; the shield does not cover their head or upper body, leaving them vulnerable to most weapons, and they have no response to being flanked. They will use melee attacks if the player gets too close, but otherwise they will maintain their distance. Strategy *Since the Auger's force barrier protect the Steelhead from any weapon, all expect the Auger. Only the upper body or the head becomes very vulnerable to weapons. *Tag and shoot the Steelhead with the Bullseye or headshot with the Sixeye where the head remain unprotected. Intel Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man Steelheadconcept.jpg|An early concept of a Steelhead. 84-Enemy - Steelhead.png|A journal of the Steelhead. STEELHEAD (1).jpg Steelhead.jpg|A Steelhead running towards the player. Steelhead2.jpg Steelhead RFoM.png Steelhead shooting.jpg ''Resistance 2 poster-19-02-09 10-23-40.png Ricky Zhang r2_steelhead.jpg steelheadfront.jpg|Advanced Hybrid and Steelhead figures as seen on ''Resistance 2. r2figures.jpg|Another view of the figures. Steelhead in Battleship R2.jpg|Nathan Hale face to face with a Steelhead. ''Resistance 3'' 358.PNG|A Steelhead wielding the Auger. Steelhead R3.png E_-_Steelhead.jpg|Steelhead from Malikov's journal. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' Resistance vita.png Hunter.jpg Trivia *The name could refer to a species called Rainbow trouts, also known as steelheads, that live in the Pacific Ocean and the Great Lakes. ''Resistance 2'' *In Resistance 2, the Steelhead skin is unlocked by reaching level 20 in online competitive mode and the Steelhead variant skin at level 23. *In the campaign and Co-op of Resistance 2, the Steelhead along with the Hybrid have the same maneuver and trademark of diving into the ground to dodge an incoming grenade, doing a ridiculous and rather humorous face-first dive. *In Resistance 2 Co-op if a player gets too close, the Steelhead will run and kick them in the face, killing them instantly. *Strangely, in Resistance 2 Competitive Mode, the Steelhead does not wear head armour, so ironically it is a Steelhead without the Steel-Head. ''Resistance 3'' *In Resistance 3, the Steelhead skin is unlocked after reaching level 50 in online multiplayer. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies